ponycraftcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Games
Many, many games can be played on [KEIF]. Here's a list of all planned arenas. By the way, if you cheat on any game, you'll be sent to the moon. Unless otherwise mentioned, flying counts as cheating, as does FUS RO DAH'ing. Capture the Flag Everypony's favorite objective/team-based game. Each team designs a base and then protects a specific item which they've designated as their flag. The flag must be reachable consistantly (no blocked off entrances or near-impossible parkour), and once the game starts, no blocks may be edited. Whichever team captures the enemy flag first wins the round. Any number of rounds may be played. Depending on the game, there may be a limit on the materials each team recieves to build their base. Bonus points may be given to the team with the most awesome base, as well. Other variations may have pre-made bases, which would be more fair but decrease creativity involved. Clan Wars Some number of clans will be dropped into territories. Each territory has its own set of resources, but none are complete. For example, one clan may get a desert biome. There would be tons of coal, sand, and a decent amount of iron, but very small amounts of everything else. They would have to trade with a forest clan to get wood and animal supplies, and that could increase tension between clans. Then, after a set amount of time, whover has built the best base will win. Crop Wars Each team (2-4 teams) will start with a base, a field, and either seeds or bamboo. Whoever fills their field with crops first wins. Teams may attack the other team's crops or defend their own, moving dirt blocks into strategic positions. For a less hectic game, you may play with no attacking, simply to see who can harvest and plant most efficiently. For this gametype, only one person is needed per-team, though more may be used. Grass-Growing Competitions The most intense of sports, each player starts with one piece of grass and a small area of dirt, and on a countdown, each player plants their grass next to the dirt. Whoever's dirt all becomes grass first wins. Spleef The classic Minecraft game of skill and Gildabaggery. Any number of players start in corners of an arena. The arena's floor is one thick with snow, and each player is given a shovel. After a countdown, they then proceed to attempt to murder eachother by destroying the snow beneath their friend's feet, dropping them into the lava beneath. An even more evil version of this game is Explosive Spleef, in which the ground is made of TNT and strategically placed buttons activate rows of it. Welcome to die. Hockey There are two major variations on hockey. The first is Ice Hockey, where teams must push a squid into the other team's goal. If the squid is killed, the player that killed it is sent to the moon. So don't do it. The other variotion is Water Hockey, where an announcer sits in a boat while everypony else attempts to push the boat into the other team's goal. Flying and speedhacks aren't allowed during this game, and doing these or breaking the boat will get you sent to the moon. So don't do that either. Soccer Played with the Graviton Sledge, a two-tone tile is supsended one block in the air while the players try to hit it into the other team's goal. Another version involves snipers to sit on somepony's head and hit the a ball suspended 2 blocks in the air. Jumping isn't allowed in either version, and if you do it, you'll be sent to the moon. Celestia's orders. Volleyball Like soccer, but in 3 dimensions. Flying is allowed in this game. Whichever team can get the ball over the net and onto the ground on the other team's side wins. Chest Madness A game in which you can toy with unsuspecting guests. One player is dropped into an arena full of chests, and must find the chest which contains a diamond (or other object). The rest of the players sit in the top of the game area and drop TNT onto the player below. If the player dies, the others win, but if the player finds the diamond, they win. Mushroom Mania A free-for-all game of much chat spamming. Players jump around on mushrooms and attempt to FUS RO DAH others off. You must type FUS RO DAH manually. Admins have the upper hand in this game, because they have no cooldown for FUS RO DAH'ing. Hide-and-Seek If you don't know how to play this, you've been living under a rock. One person looks for everyone (disable names with f2 or VoxelPlayer, or you'll be sent to the moon, not to mention that the game would be completely pointless). Another variation is Seek-and-Hide, in which one person hides and the rest seek, and once you find the person, you hide with them, until everyone except for one person is hiding. That person then gets slapped. Tactical Bacon Games All players in Tactical Bacon games get temporary Tactical Bacon liscenses. They are not allowed to leave KEIF until the liscense is removed, on penalty of ban. There are 2 types of Tactical Bacon games: Bacon Bombers, in which each player is dropped into the arena at different spots. The arena is devided into squares, and the player can either move one square or shoot a /pigapault at another player each turn. A referee is required to make sure no one cheats. Baconfield, in which cacti are spread about and /hamgrenade pigs can be placed. Whoever survives the longest wins. Parkour Trials Something to do when you have no friends. Courses range from easy to hard, and time-trials may be attempted with a referee. Board Games Simple board games will be built to play with your comrades. Other Games Connect 4, stuff. Noahland A dangerous amusement park of terror, where objective games can be played. I'd recommend not riding any of the rides, because you'll probably just die.